Series 8 (UK)
This is the eighth series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Chris Tarrant. It is the first series in which a million pound winner was crowned. Episodes * Episode 1 (7th September 2000) Roger Neuberg (£64,000) Edd Oliver (£1,000) Patrick Lidierth (continued) * Episode 2 (8th September 2000) Patrick Lidierth (£125,000) Clive Thornley (£8,000) * Episode 3 (9th September 2000) Mark Townsend (£250,000) Mark Swift (£16,000) Don Williams (£4,000) * Episode 4 (10th September 2000) Rod Jordan (£16,000) Robert Richland (continued) * Episode 5 (11th September 2000) Robert Richland (£8,000) Nick Hand (continued) * Episode 6 (14th September 2000) Nick Hand (£64,000) Ken Harrison (continued) * Episode 7 (17th September 2000) Ken Harrison (£32,000) Andy Dalton (£32,000) Ange Seymour (£1,000) Peter Gaynor (continued) * Episode 8 (18th September 2000) Peter Gayner (£64,000) John Cunningham (£32,000) Andy Down (continued) * Episode 9 (21st September 2000) Andy Down (£32,000) Phil Nicholls (£32,000) Tania Edgar (continued) * Episode 10 (24th September 2000) Tania Edgar (£32,000) Dave Bailey (£16,000) Alun Wadlow (£8,000) Elaine Briggs (continued) * Episode 11 (25th September 2000) Elaine Briggs (£125,000) Graham Hickin (continued) * Episode 12 (28th September 2000) Graham Hickin (£250,000) Steve Cornfield (£125,000) Margaret Roberts (£16,000) Peter Dauncey (continued) * Episode 13 (1st October 2000) - 100th show Peter Dauncey (£125,000) John Sedeno (£64,000) Ann Stanley (continued) * Episode 14 (2nd October 2000) Ann Stanley (£32,000) George Arnold (£16,000) Peter Hughes (£32,000) * Episode 15 (5th October 2000) Gill Glover (£8,000) Michelle Hawes (£32,000) Nadeem Tufail (continued) * Episode 16 (8th October 2000) Nadeem Tufail (£125,000) John Ward (£16,000) Jeremy Fewster (£32,000) * Episode 17 (9th October 2000) John McCormick (£32,000) Ian Hodgetts (continued) * Episode 18 (14th October 2000) Ian Hodgetts (£4,000) Richard Nichols (£8,000) John Bullivent (continued) * Episode 19 (15th October 2000) John Bullivent (£125,000) Jean Thomson (£8,000) Bay Patel (£16,000) * Episode 20 (16th October 2000) Pete Day (£1,000) Jo Webb (£125,000) Tony Welsh (continued) * Episode 21 (19th October 2000) Tony Welsh (£64,000) Phil Davison (£16,000) Matthew Stephenson (£64,000) Steve Wayland (continued) * Episode 22 (21st October 2000) Steve Wayland (£1,000) Duncan Bickley (£32,000) Mike Hanson (continued) * Episode 23 (23rd October 2000) Mike Hanson (£1,000) Joe Fletcher (£32,000) Roger Tozer (£125,000) * Episode 24 (26th October 2000) Ann Cronin (£8,000) Alan Bennett (£4,000) Pete Joslin (£16,000) Ryan Wilkinson (continued) * Episode 25 (28th October 2000) Ryan Wilkinson (£16,000) Dorothy Bramham (£64,000) Deb Hunter (£32,000) Caroline Hughes (continued) * Episode 26 (30th October 2000) Caroline Hughes (£32,000) Dan Hotchin (£125,000) Richard Phillips (£16,000) Kate Heusser (continued) * Episode 27 (2nd November 2000) Kate Heusser (£500,000) Peter Pycock (£16,000) Josette Haviland (continued) * Episode 28 (4th November 2000) Josette Haviland (£1,000) Gary Barthram (£1,000) Ken Davison (£1,000) David Turner (continued) * Episode 29 (6th November 2000) David Turner (£125,000) Mac McCallian (£16,000) Debby Sutcliffe (£1,000) Nick Strickland (continued) * Episode 30 (9th November 2000) Nick Strickland (£64,000) Maureen Calder (£1,000) Sarah Bunby (£1,000) Jon Lewis (£16,000) Chris Squires (continued) * Episode 31 (11th November 2000) Chris Squires (£16,000) Andy Martin (£250,000) Pete Ingle (£1,000) * Episode 32 (13th November 2000) Andy Conner (£32,000) Dave Hunter (£16,000) Jane Rider (continued) * Episode 33 (16th November 2000) Jane Rider (£32,000) Darren Symonds (£8,000) Rowland Hughes (continued) * Episode 34 (18th November 2000) Rowland Hughes (£64,000) Paulette Newby (£16,000) Dave Chapman (£16,000) Judith Keppel (continued) * Episode 35 (20th November 2000) Judith Keppel (£1,000,000) Chris Elliott (continued) * Episode 36 (23rd November 2000) Chris Elliott (£125,000) After Chris Elliott walked away with £125,000, this episode featured UK's second Fastest Finger First failure when none of the ten contestants could correctly answer the question (C-B-D-A): Jim Parker (£32,000) Ben Whitehead (continued) * Episode 37 (25th November 2000) Ben Whitehead (£125,000) Linda Allan (£32,000) Martine Knight (£1,000) John Randall (continued) * Episode 38 (27th November 2000) John Randall (£500,000) Elsa Oliver (£64,000) Hywel Harris (continued) * Episode 39 (29th November 2000) Hywel Harris (£125,000) Steve Hayward (continued) * Episode 40 (30th November 2000) Steve Hayward (£32,000) Paul Nicholas (£32,000) Terry Davis (continued) * Episode 41 (2nd December 2000) Terry Davis (£32,000) Dave Tromp (continued) * Episode 42 (4th December 2000) Dave Tromp (£1,000) Paul Cole (£64,000) Steve Edwards (continued) * Episode 43 (7th December 2000) Steve Edwards (£32,000) Gen Broadbent (£125,000) * Episode 44 (9th December 2000) Karl Duerden (£64,000) Mike Collins (£1,000) Dave Anderson (£64,000) * Episode 45 (11th December 2000) Andy Gillies (£16,000) Simon Rosenberg (£16,000) Gareth Welch (continued) * Episode 46 (14th December 2000) Gareth Welch (£64,000) John McCool (£32,000) Gary Bishop (£8,000) Stephen Jappy (continued) * Episode 47 (18th December 2000) Stephen Jappy (£8,000) Gerald Cooper (£32,000) Wik Stankiewicz (£32,000) Roger Waldron (continued) * Episode 48 (21st December 2000) Roger Waldron (£250,000) Tim Brown (£1,000) John Brandon (continued) * Episode 49 (23th December 2000) John Brandon (£32,000) Adrian Pollock (£32,000) Rob Knapman (continued) * Episode 50 (25th December 2000) Rob Knapman (£16,000) Val Bradley (£16,000) Wesley McGookin (£8,000) Beverley Angell (£8,000) * Couples Episode 1 (1st January 2001) Rod Arkle & Vicky Kirkham (£64,000) Sheila Wilde & John Carlson (£64,000) * Couples Episode 2 (2nd January 2001) Trudy Palmer & Andy Hall (£8,000) Laraine & Russell Thomas (continued) * Couples Episode 3 (4th January 2001) Laraine & Russell Thomas (£125,000) John & Karen Hannaford (£125,000) Rob & Corinne Sawyer (continued) * Couples Episode 4 (6th January 2001) Rob & Corinne Sawyer (£125,000) Rod & Ann Grey (£64,000) Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Trivia *In 23rd November 2000, this country had its second Fastest Finger First fail. *This is the first series to air in more than one year. *Duncan Bickley is the first contestant to lose £218,000/miss the £500,000 question. **He was also the second person to answer the £500,000 question after Peter Lee. *This is the first series to have a £1,000,000 winner. *Adrian Pollock is Charles Ingram's brother-in-law. *Jeff Gross appeared on Fastest Finger First on 20th November 2000, but didn't make to the hot seat. 08